


Morning Pastries

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [48]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Jon is not a morning person, M/M, Post canon, Preemptive fix it, but he is very dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Jon decides to get up early to get pastries for his husband
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132277
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Morning Pastries

Martin woke up, yawned, and reached for his husband, as he usually did. Instead of Jon’s warm body, however, his hands hit an empty mattress. Martin frowned, sat up, and fumbled on the nightstand for his glasses. Sure enough, Jon wasn’t in bed. In fact, he wasn’t even in the bedroom, nor was he in the bathroom. Confused, Martin got up and walked into the living room. Jon wasn’t in there either, or in the kitchen. At this point, Martin was incredibly confused. Jon almost never got up before he did, and on those rare occasions when he did get up before Martin, he’d always leave a note. Martin heard the car door slam outside, and Jon walked in moments later, whistling cheerfully and holding a cardboard box tied with red and white string. He set the box on the table before going over to Martin, draping his arms over his husband’s shoulders and kissing him lazily. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” He murmured. Martin felt as if he was about to short-circuit.

“What’s going on?” he asked. 

“It’s our anniversary,” Jon replied.

“Yes, I know that,” Martin said. “That doesn’t explain why you’re up early. You  _ never _ wake up early. The last time I tried to get you up before eight, you tried to bite me!”

“I apologized for that!” Jon protested. “I don’t know why you keep bringing it up!”

“Because it illustrates my point!” Martin said. “You, Jonathan Sims, are not a morning person, so I would very much like to know why you are up at seven-thirty!”

“Well someone’s feeling demanding this morning,” Jon teased. “If you absolutely must know, since it’s a special day I decided to go pick up some pastries for breakfast from that charming little bakery that just opened up in town.” he grinned cheekily at Martin. “Is that a good enough answer for you, my darling husband?”

“It still makes no sense, but I suppose it’s an acceptable answer,” Martin replied. “Do I have time to shower and get dressed before this grand breakfast?” Jon sighed dramatically. 

“Oh, I  _ suppose _ ,” he said. “I’ll put the kettle on.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” Martin said. He pecked Jon on the cheek and went to shower. When he emerged, fully dressed, from the bedroom, the kettle was shrieking. Martin took it off its base and set about making tea for the two of them. 

“Excuse me, Mr. Blackwood, but I don’t believe I’ve received a proper greeting from you,” Jon pointed out. “You were too busy interrogating me.”

“Hmm, I suppose you’re right,” Martin said, wrapping his arms delicately around Jon’s waist. “Good morning, my beloved husband, the light of my life, the reason for my existence, the source of all joy in my life.” he leaned in and kissed Jon softly. Jon sighed and melted into the kiss. “Better?” Martin asked as he pulled away. 

“Much better,” Jon replied. “Shall we have breakfast now?”

“Yes,” Martin replied. “I think breakfast sounds lovely.”


End file.
